Forge
The Forge is one of the three crafting tabs in the Arcane laboratory. It allows you to combine 3 treasure items together into a single new item. Crafting lists Items can be combine in any order. If items combination is wrong, then it shall appear as Rubbish. List for special arcane items: *Crafting list may be added not founded yet recipes. (according to Kojaktsl, this is all recipes... for now) *You don't lose the bonus of the three crafting items while crafting. *Items that can be only acquired in Forge, have Arcane rarity (except for Easter Voodoo Doll and A Bad Seed) *Items that have different stats depending on reqired item rarity don't have Arcane rarity. How to Calculate the Crafted Item The type of item you get after crafting is independent from the on item star and rarity. For more details how to calculate the stars and rarity see the chapter below. This only works for Monster-specific: * Possibility 1: three times same item ** \pagecolor{Gray}\color{white} \text{Crafted Item} = \text{Selected Item} ** Example: *** 3 * Specter's Amethyst -> Specter's Amethyst * Possibility 2: two times same item ** \pagecolor{Gray}\color{white} \text{Crafted Item Sum} = \text{Number(Single Item)} + \text{One Number(Same Items)} ** For the sums see the table below ** Example 1: *** 2 * Specter's Amethyst + 1 * Squid's Teddy Bear -> Red Knight's Lipstick *** (4 + 8 = 12) ** Example 2: *** 1 * Specter's Amethyst + 2 * Squid's Teddy Bear -> Red Knight's Lipstick *** (4 + 8 = 12) * Possibility 3: three different item ** \pagecolor{Gray}\color{white} \text{Crafted Item Sum} = \text{Number of}+( \text{Item1} + \text{Item2}+ \text{Item3}) ** for the sums see the table below ** Example: *** Giant Zombie's Mace + Red Knight's Lipstick + Specter's Amethyst = King's Collar *** (2 + 3 + 4 = 9) How to calculate the rarity of the crafted item Notes * No Star is equal to one Star * For the input of the formular always use the lower Rarity Index Examples: * Common (*) + Common (*) + Common (*) = Common(**) ** (1+1+1 +1 = 4) * Common (*) + Common (*) + Uncommon (*) = Uncommon (**) ** (1+1+2+1 = 5) * Common (*) + Common (*) + Rare (*) = Common (**) ** (1+1+3+1 = 6) * Common (**) + Common (**) + Common (**) = Common (****) ** (4+4+4+1= 13) * Uncommon (**) + Uncommon(**) + Common (***) = Rare (****) ** (5+5+7+1 = 18) * Uncommon (**) + Uncommon(**) + Uncommon (***) = Rare (****) ** (5+5+9+1 = 19) * Rare (**) + Rare (**) + Rare (**) = Rare (****) ** (6+6+6+1 = 19) Crafting Ghost It is necessary to get the Special Vacuum to collect Ghosts. (Coming soon) Information how to get it will be given later. It is probable that there will be a challange to get it. (source: Kojaktsl) So all in all you at least 34 = 81 Villager Ghost Time for crafting Notes * No Star is equal to One Star * Rubbish and A Bad Seed takes 1 min * All other special Arcane items takes 1h